Ready
by primsgoat
Summary: Claire is ready, and so is Shane.


Claire knocked on the door to Shane's bedroom, breathing heavily. She was ready for this.

"Come on in," Shane said. So she did, tugging at the lingerie Eve had forced her into. She opened the door, shut it behind her and looked round. Shane was sitting on his bed, tapping around on his laptop. He looked up. "Cl- whoa."

"Um ... hi," Claire said, going bright red. "Do you like it?"

"Come closer, and we'll see," Shane said, a smile tugging at his lips. Claire moved closer to his bed. Shane put his hands on her waist, running over the netting and lace, turning her around. "Sit down." She did. He shut the lid on his laptop and put it under the bed. "Eve put you up to this?" he asked, pulling her closer so she was straddling him.

"Maybe ..." Claire said, running her hands through his hair. She bent her head and pressed her lips to his, moving them slightly. His mouth was warm and damp, making her shiver. His hands went from her shoulders down to her waist, along her thighs ... Claire felt his tongue flicker along her lips and she opened her mouth willingly, granting him entry. Their tongues touched, moving together in a way that made her whole body light up. She felt a sensation between her legs and she wondered if Shane felt it too because he paused and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Claire said quietly. He shook his head and captured her lips in his again. This time she focused on what his hands were doing. They circled her thighs, moving between them, up, up ... She moaned into his mouth, wanting him to continue. Feeling desperate, she tugged at the hem of his shirt, bringing it up and over his head. She paused the kiss for a moment to explore the landscape of his chest, her fingers moving over his toned abs. Shane shivered slightly and his fingers fiddled with the straps on her sheer camisole.

Claire gladly let him take it off. His eyes flicked over her, lingering on the shape of her breasts.

"Take it off," he breathed. Obediently, Claire slipped off the straps of her bra and reached behind her to unhook it. The garment fell away and Shane drew a sharp breath. His hands roamed her flat stomach, moving up to take one of the mounds on her chest. He rolled a nipple between his fingers before slowly bringing it to his mouth, sucking and nipping, making Claire cry out for more.

Licking his tongue over the pert nipple one last time, he moved backwards so Claire could remove him of his jeans. She did so and her hand paused for a moment on the growing bulge under his pants. She grinned at him naughtily and moved the waistband of his boxers down ... down ... until his member sprung free. It was already up straight. Claire bent over it and swallowed it in her mouth, moving up and down. Had she done this before? She was very experienced.

Claire felt it hit the back of her throat and paused to stroke his happy trail before taking it out of her mouth and staring. It was wet with her saliva and Shane grabbed her waist to kiss her again. There was more fire, more passion in it this time. Suddenly she felt his fingers slip her skirt off and throw them aside. She wasn't wearing any panties. Claire smiled at him again, and took his hand, moving it between her legs. He touched her and she shuddered. Feeling more confident, she let him plunge two fingers inside of her. He pumped up and down and Claire almost screamed in ecstasy.

Slowly he pulled his fingers out of her and put them in her mouth for her to lick off the liquid that had come out.

"Ready?" he whispered, gripping her waist tightly.

"More than you could believe," she told him, kissing the tip of him.

She rose on top of him, then slowly downwards until she felt the tip of his member penetrate her. And she screamed.

"Jeez, Claire, what did you two get up to last night?" Eve asked. Claire grinned. "Finally! Was it good?"

"God, it was awesome." Claire said reminiscently. "Anyway, I'm going to take a shower." She left Eve's room and went back into her own to collect her towel when she found Shane waiting for her. She smiled shyly at him. "Hello, you." It was the first time they'd spoken since she left his room last night.

"What are you doing now? 'Cause, I thought, maybe if you weren't doing anything ... I don't really care how old you are anymore."

"I'm about to take a shower. Care to join me?" she said invitingly.

"Need you ask?" He wrapped his arms around her from behind and let her lead him into the bathroom.

They stripped each other of their clothes. This time he came from behind. They kissed more. It was wonderful.

Claire was so glad she decided she was ready.


End file.
